parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mollystasia (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mollystasia. Cast *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Transcript *(The story opens with a tiny music box, playing a soothing melody inside a single room. The music box itself, though tiny in appearance, shows two figures dancing hand-in-hand (A man and a woman, the former the Tsar) along a single picture of a swan at the back. As the song ends, the golden music box with a hint of green on top slowly closes and is lifted inside a small purse by a woman. Dressed in full evening clothes, she is Belle the Fire Fighter, who steps inside the carriage as the footman signals the Cossack horses to race through the streets as if making way for a rather important engagement) *Narrator: *off-screen* There is a time, not very long ago, when people live in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. *(The carriage itself rides through the streets till it reaches a palace far grand than any during its time, the palace of the Tsar. The palace is lit up with opulently dressed partygoers streaming inside, a few bow as Bellle's carriage pulls up toward the steps leading into the castle) *Narrator:: *off-screen* The year is 1916, and my son, Chris's Dad, is the Tsar of Imperial Russia. *(Inside the Catherine Palace, elegant royalists, in 17th century costumes, waltz in the main hall as an Orchestra plays. Chris's Dad himself dances along with Cream, his eight year old daughter, deemed both graceful and spirited. Both father and daughter are the couple of the Monet - all eyes adore them, but none more so than the Empress herself) *Belle: Hello darling. *Narrator: (off-screen) Now these people are celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of our family's rule… *Chris's Dad: *laughter* *Cream: Oh papa! *Narrator: (off-screen) …and that night, no star burns brighter than that of their sweet Cream, my youngest granddaughter. *(Belle smiles, as she watches her granddaughter dancing with her father. Cream, with her dance finished, lights up at seeing her grandmother, and runs into her arms) *Narrator: (off-screen) She begs her grandmother not to return to Paris - so I had a very special gift made for her… To make the separation easier for both of us) *(As Marie hands her a beautiful music box, a servant boy, Dimitri, ten years old, enters through a secret opening in the wall behind Marie's chair, to eavesdrop the conversation between the Empress and her granddaughter) *Cream: For me? Is it a jewelry box? *(Just then, a Kitchen servant catches Tails spying on them and practically drags the boy away)* *Servant: Tails, you belong in the kitchen. *Tails: Let go! *(Unnoticed by Cream and Belle, the boy gets dragged quickly into the secret door, just as the Empress reveals a special surprise for her curious granddaughter) *Belle: Look. *(Marie takes out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain. She puts it into the back of the music box, and winds it. All at once, the Music box opens and it's theme begins to play to the astonished princess)* *Cream: *whispering* It plays our lullaby! *Belle: You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend that it's me singing. *(As the music box continued to play its wonderful melody, Marie and her her granddaughter began to sing their lullaby) *Belle: (singing) On the wind, 'Cross the sea, Hear this song and remember. *Belle and Cream: (singing) Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December. *Belle: (hands Anastasia the key) Read what it says. *Cream: (takes a close look upon a tiny inscription written along the back of the music box key) "Together in Paris." (to Belle) Really? Oh, Grandmama. (Marie nods and embraces with her granddaughter) *(All of a sudden, a startled gasp from the crowd draws their attention and the room falls silent. The crowd parts before a dark figure, followed by two hooded figures who silently follow him. A bat swoops down, landing upon the lead figure's shoulder, who is revealed to be Diesel 10. He and his followers stalk through the crowd, as people fall back in both fear and surprise, the leader crushing a champagne glass underfoot)* *Narrator: (off-screen) But they would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Ramonovs. His name was Diesel 10. We thought he was a Holy man, but were wrong, because he was a fraud; power-mad and dangerous, and I believe that he is the enemy of all heroes. *(Diesel 10 reaches the Tsar, who alone stands firm before him. Stepney, the bat, is perched on Diesel 10's shoulder like a twisted parody of a parrot whilst his two followers stand side-by-side with Diesel 10, as if they were his bodyguards) *Chris's Dad: You dare return to the palace without permission?! *Diesel 10: *removes his hood* Without permission, eh? Well, let me tell you this. I am your confidante. *Chris's Dad: Confidante? HA! You call yourself my confidante? You are a traitor, so GET OUT OF THE PALACE! *Diesel 10: You think you can banish the Great Diesel 10? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. *(Several gasps escapes from all those bearing witnesses to Diesel 10's threat toward their proud Tsar and his family) *Diesel 10: … Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE ROMONOV LINE FOREVER!!! (raises the reliquary, sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier, which crashes to the floor. When light is restored, Diesel 10 and his two silent followers leave. Through a flashback, Diesel 10 kneels in a sorcerer's circle, cowering as a huge, shadowy figure appears above him) *Narrator: *off-screen* Consumed by his hatred for Chris's Father and his family, Diesel 10 sold his soul for the power to destroy them. *(Diesel 10 raises his arms in supplication, as a shadow, like smoke in a windstorm, leaves Diesel 10, sucked toward the terrible figure. As his soul leaves him, he becomes a skeleton. Then, the reliquary materializes in mid-air before Diesel 10's skeletal form. He reaches out, and as he grabs it, Diesel 10 resumes his original form and holds the reliquary in his hand) *Diesel 10: *to the Reliquary* Go. fulfill your dark purpose… and seal the fate of the Tsar and his family… once and for all. *(One fateful night, the locked gates of the palace are crowded with demonstrators. Smoke wisps from the top of the Reliquary, assuming the form of Diesel 10's hyena minions, attack the chain holding the gate shut, breaking it, letting the demonstrators pour into the palace)* *Belle: *off-screen* From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever. *(A brick smashes the glass window of the palace, crowds with rifles storm onto the palace grounds, as the statue of Nicholas the Tsar comes crashing down. Above the chaos, the two hooded figures ready their arrows, dipping the tips with a chemical substance within glass vials. The liquid an unnatural green simmered along the tips, as one of the figures, a male, speaks) *Male Figure: A single scratch will render any body part with permanent paralysis. But once inside the bloodstream, *carefully slips it into his pack* all vital functioning organs will cease and death will be instantaneous. *turns to the other figure* Remember: No Romanov leaves the palace alive. *(The other figure silently nods, as they hop off the rooftops and, running faster than the falling snowflakes, works their way into the palace) *(Inside the palace, the entire Romovov family, all dressed in their nightclothes, runs down a hallway, as the chaos erupts outside) *Child: Dad, help! *Servant: Hurry, children. *Cream: (stops in her tracks) My music box. (Belle tries to stop her from running back down the hallway to get, but is unable to do so. Still, determined that her granddaughter is safe, she follows her) *Belle: Cream! Come back! Come back! Cream! *(Before long, Cream rushes back into her bedroom to grab her music box, just as Belle gets inside. Rifle shots and an explosion are heard in the background, as Tails bursts in from the wall panel. Stepney lands on a window sill, peering through to see the figures inside) *Belle: Please hurry! *Tails: *approaches the two* Come this way, out the servants quarters. *(A loud rifle shot fires out, drawing closer and closer) *Belle: Hurry, Cream. *(Belle enters the secret doorway, as Tails shoves poor Cream behind her. By accident, he knocks the music box out of her hand) *Stepney: (alarmed, watches Cream and Belle escape) Diesel 10, I need you! Help me, she’s getting away! *Cream: My music box. *Tails: Go, go! *(Tails pushes Cream through, just as angry revolutionaries burst in through the door. He slams the panel shut and puts in body in front of it. Stepney, seeing Cream and Belle escape, flies off looking for Diesel 10 and his hired hands, as the revolutionaries confront the servant) *Guard: Comrades, in here. (A huge revolutionary approaches Tails) Where are they, boy? (With the boy refusing to respond, the guard knocks him to the floor with the butt of his rifle. Tails lies unconscious on the floor, next to Cream's music box. Outside on this cold winter's night, running across a frozen river, with the palace in flames behind them, Belle is running with Cream across the ice. It is very cold, the women are not dressed for it. But still, they run as if their lives depended on it, passing under a bridge) *Cream: Grandmama! *Belle: Keep up with me, darling! *(The little girl looks behind her and gasps 'Oh no!', as Diesel 10 leaps down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice, grabbing a hold of Cream's ankle and refusing to let go, causing Cream to yelp 'Uh-oh!'. Belle sees the evil diesel) *Belle: Diesel 10! *Cream: Let me go, please! *Diesel 10: You'll never escape us, child. Never! (By then, Cream kicks Diesel 10's grasp off) *Cream: Oh, let me go! (As Anastasia wrenches herself free, Diesel 10 thrashes about in the water. He starts to go down, he locks eyes with the girl for a moment, his glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury. He cries out to the bat) *Diesel 10: STEPNEY! *Stepney: Master! *Diesel 10: Stepney! *(Cream breaks the gaze and runs away, as Diesel 10's fingernails digs into the ice, finding no purchase. He is slowly dragged under. One last desperate hand reaches out of the water, until Diesel 10 is sucked under by the current. The Reliquary, all that's left of Diesel 10, rolls away from the hole in the ice. Stepney swoops down and watches as the ripples slowly fade, sensing his master has finally died. Meanwhile, at a train station, there is mass confusion all around, as people shove to get on the train as a train engine whistles in response and pulls out of the station. Belle and Cream race to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd) *Belle: Cream, hurry. Hurry. (Passengers pull Belle on board the train, until Belle turns to see Cream running to catch up, only to bump into a wall) *Cream: Ouch! (bumps into the wall so hard, knocks herself out, cold, and lies on the ground) *Belle: (Homer Simpson's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Belle tries to jump off the train, but is held back by the other passengers. She watches as the view of her granddaughter is obscured by a sea of humanity disappearing in the distance. As the train leaves, a shadow, makes a run and stops along the fallen form of the child, Cream. She looks up to see that the train has gone too far to reach and looks down upon the child. She leans down and lifts her head, the girl moans while unconscious. She silently shushes the girl and swipes a gloved hand along her face and walks away, carrying her) *Narrator: So many lives were destroyed that evening. What had always been was now gone forever. And for Cream, Belle's beloved grandchild… Belle never saw her again. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Parts Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof